This invention has to do with wrapping articles on a horizontal wrapper. Articles to be wrapped are delivered to a film server which will enclose the article in a tube of film. The tube of film is subsequently cut and sealed at the leading and trailing ends of the article or the article package. This end seal has been known to be formed by the utilization of a rotary cutting and sealing head that is arranged to extend transversely to the normal flow of products through the article wrapper.
The specific improvement to such wrappers presented in this invention has to do with an improvement in package support flanges. These package support flanges support the article that is being wrapped in the sealing and cutting zone of the wrapper and allow the sealing head equipment to place its seal at a predetermined elevation at the end of the product. Although package support flanges are used on many sealing head machines being sold it is not known to provide a package support flange having the shape of the package flange presented herein.